Christmas Magic
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and his friends decide to spend Christmas in a cabin in the mountains. As they all start to check out their rooms Harry is surprised to find his already occupied. Just who is in Harry's room and what do they want?


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This Harry/Severus Christmas story is what I decided to write after being inspired by a piece of snarry art by a fantastic artist. PM me if you want the link to the full view of the art. Thank you so very much to 'veridari' on lj for letting me use her art in this story x x**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for beta x x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: ****Harry and his friends decide to spend Christmas in a cabin in the mountains. As they all start to check out their rooms Harry is surprised to find his already occupied. Just who is in Harry's room and what do they want?**_

* * *

Harry opened the door to the large cabin and stomped his feet on the mat, getting off all the snow underneath before walking inside, his friends following his movements. Harry had a fire roaring with the wave of his wand and started to take off his thick heavy coat, hat, scarf, gloves and boots. Turning he saw his friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo, doing the same.

When the war had ended two and a half years ago they all called a truce and made friends, some going further as Ron was happy and in love with Pansy and Hermione having got recently engaged to Blaise.

All of them had decided to come away to a cabin in the mountains to celebrate Christmas.

Every Christmas since the war no matter where they went, mothers tried to set Harry up with their sons. Draco seeing how close Harry was to snapping last year informed his friends that they should come to his parents cabin in the mountains for this Christmas as it had plenty of rooms.

As all the couples started to look around and find their rooms. It seems a house elf had been and cleaned and freshened the place up, placing the each couples names on the doors leading to the bedrooms.

"Mine and Neville's room is quite spacious and lovely," came Luna's voice.

"Mine and Draco's has a very large bed which is perfect." Theo called out.

"Ours has the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours." Ron said.

"Ours too." Blaise yelled out.

"Mine and Dean's is gorgeous." Ginny called out. "Harry, how is yours?"

"Occupied." Harry answered. Staring in shock at the man standing in front of his bedroom window, staring back at him.

"Occupied? By who?"

"Severus Snape."

"What?" came a unison of voices followed by the thundering of footsteps as everyone raced to Harry's room.

"Severus?" Draco asked, moving further into the room.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and spun him around. "I thought you said I wasn't coming on this trip, you promised me you told no one."

"I didn't Harry. I told my parents it was a couples retreat and even though we kept asking you refused to come with us."

"True, that is the story my godson gave and even though Lucius and Narcissa bought it, I did not. Draco here seemed to forget that not only have I helped raise him, until he got to Hogwarts, then I raised him alone, so even though he is their son I know him more." Severus looked at his smirking godson. "Never believe that you can lie to me."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"That is between Potter and I."

"Anything you want to say to Harry you say in front of us." Ron answered back.

"Then you will be having a long wait Weasley as I am not speaking about what I am here for to everyone. I am to tell Potter and Potter only, should he wish you to know then he can tell you. I have my orders."

"Orders?"

"Yes Potter. So what will it be?"

Harry sighed and turned to his friends. "I'll be fine, just let him say what he needs to."

One by one his friends nodded and left the room. Harry shut the bedroom door behind them leaving just him and Severus in the room.

As soon as the door closed, Severus waved his wand and Harry guessed that he had casts powerful locking and silencing charms.

Harry moved more into the room and sat on the edge of his very large bed. "Why are you here then Severus?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me? I don't follow."

"Not until you hear what I have to say you won't. Since you ended the war with killing the dark lord you have had a reasonable relaxing two and a half years correct?"

"Yes."

"Then the Ministry will be pleased."

"I still don't follow."

"You may have been living a relaxing life since the end of the war but a group of highly skilled aurors have not. Since the war you have been targeted many times by rogue death eaters who still believe in fulfilling the dark lords wishes to have you dead. Not a day goes by when the ministry received a threatening letter wanting you dead."

"What? The Ministry has been intercepting my mail? They have no right."

"They had every right when you were being put in danger Potter, all that you have done for everyone during the war they felt the way they could repay you is look out for you and protect you as best they can."

"This doesn't explain why you are here."

"I knew Draco was lying about you not going, coming away to the mountain meant that you would be out of the country, the aurors couldn't help and protect you like they have been doing if you are out of the country."

"So to save me from Death Eaters they send one to protect me?"

"Potter -"

"I was joking Severus. I am guessing then that you will be here as well until after the new year when we go home."

"Yes. You may tell everyone here if you like and if you do I don't want them asking me questions or bothering me. Draco is fine as he is my godson but I am here for one reason and one reason only. And that is to protect you." Severus moved over to the door and removed the charms before opening it, not at all surprised to see everyone else standing there. Taking out his wand he raised it at the door so it now marked _'Harry and Severus.'_ smirking at the look on everyone's face, including Harry's as he walked away and to the library which he knew he would be spending most of his time in for the duration of his stay.

"Harry mate tell me Snape is not staying here with us." Ron moaned.

"Sorry mate he is staying. And in my room from the looks of it."

"Why is he here Harry?" Ginny asked.

"To protect me." at everyones questions, Harry told them all what Severus had told him.

"You have the best protection then Harry if my godfather is protecting you. He protected me when that thing lived at the manor and he was at school over half the time but I still managed to get through the war practically without a scratch."

"Look it has been a long day, why don't we just eat before going to bed, we will all feel better after a good nights rest." Hermione suggested.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have Severus sleeping in the same room as you."

"My godfather isn't that bad Harry."

"Then you share with him."

"I am not the one he is here to protect though am I." Draco said, smirking when Harry grumbled and walked towards his room to unpack. Draco called a house elf and asked for some food to be brought to them for when they had all finished unpacking. The house elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Ten minutes into unpacking Harry jumped slightly when the bedroom door opened and went to reach for his wand when he heard the person who disturbed him speak. "Jumpy aren't we Potter."

Harry looked slightly over his shoulder at Severus. "Do you blame me. Thanks to what you told me I now will be jumpy until every death eater is locked up."

"That include me?"

"No. Aside from Draco you are the only good death eater. Probably the cleverest as well as all the others seem to think that Voldemort will come back to life if they kill me."

"I would take that as a compliment Potter but I knew less than Draco when I joined. All I know now is what I have learnt over the years." Severus murmured as he moved across the room and began to unpack along with Harry.

"You know Potter with your, well, our room being at the end I have walked past every room and everyone is unpacked as they have used their magic to do so. I must admit I expected to find you doing the same."

"Why use magic to doing something that you can do yourself. Besides how I grew up I got used to doing it all like that."

* * *

After they had unpacked they both went and joined the rest for dinner, Severus sitting and eating with his godson that didn't surprise Harry at all, but what did surprise him was whenever he looked up and saw Severus watching him, he would feel his face burn up.

"Harry are you blushing?" Draco called down the table.

"At what?"

Draco didn't answer but the way he smiled from Harry to his godfather before continuing to eat was answer enough.

* * *

That night after all had gone to bed, Harry had stripped down to his boxer briefs, despite being in a cabin in the snowy mountains, inside it was like a warm July night thanks to the fire roaring in his room and the heating charms he had placed in the room.

The side door that led to the bathroom opened and Severus walked out wearing a pair of black cotton pyjama bottoms. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what may I ask is so funny Potter?"

"Even your pyjamas are black Severus. And when are you going to call me Harry?"

"Why? Does it bother you that I call you by your surname?"

"Yes actually, the only ones that call me by my last name are those who I hate so they don't bother me. Plus we have called a sort of truce since the war."

"You don't hate me?"

"No Severus. I don't. How can I hate someone who has been constantly risking their life for me over and over."

"I figured that I couldn't save Lily the least I could do is protect her son. The one she died for."

"You loved her didn't you." Harry asked as he watched Severus transfigure the couch into a comfy looking bed and got in.

"I did but not in the way Hermione and Blaise love each other. In the way you and Hermione love each other. I loved her like a sister. To me she was the sister I never had."

"I feel the same with Hermione. I knew I would never see her in that way as I always kinda knew I was gay."

"Kind of? Harry you either know or you don't. I knew when I was thirteen."

Harry got over his slight shock. Severus was gay? Why did his stomach flip at that news. "Well I went on a couple of dates with Cho but all she did was cry over Cedric and keep asking me how he died. I was with Ginny for a bit but after a few kisses I found I couldn't take it further because it felt weird to take it further with her."

"She is like a sister to you?"

"She is."

"Perhaps you should sleep now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking to me. I always like to talk to someone before going to sleep. It relaxes me."

"You're quite welcome Harry." Severus was about to wave his wand to dim the fire so it didn't give off so much light when he saw Harry waving his wand around himself. Severus raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. _"Finite Incantatem."_

Harry gasped and looked up. "What are you doing?"

"That is my question. What spell are you casting around you?"

"A Silencing Charm, despite it being over two years since the war I still sometimes wake myself up screaming from nightmares."

Then you silence the room so you don't wake the others, not yourself so you don't wake me either. What if a death eater found you and tried to take you? I wouldn't hear about it because of the silencing charm you cast around yourself."

"But Severus if I keep waking you up you won't be sleeping well."

"I haven't had a full nights sleep in twenty years, even since the war finished I haven't had a full nights sleep as it is what I have gotten used to. Do not worry about my welfare. I will be fine as long as you are." Severus cast a silencing charm on the room and dimmed the fire to stop it burning so much to give off light and laid down. "Get some sleep Harry. No doubt you and your friends have a day planned and if I am with you I will want my sleep."

Harry smiled when Severus laid down and turned over, chuckling slightly when he heard Severus mumble 'Taking care of brats again.'

* * *

Giving how he spent the last twenty years, always sleeping with one eye open, all Harry had to do was turn over and it woke Severus. When Harry murmured 'no' Severus was straight up and looking over at Harry and checking the room. They were alone which meant only one thing, Harry was having a nightmare.

Severus got out of bed and slowly made his way over to Harry and saw that he had kicked the sheets off him, he was sweating but when Severus placed his hand on Harry's arm it was cold, Harry's breathing quickened as he tossed and turned. "No, no."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and gripped Harry's upper arms but the tighter he held on, the more Harry fought, trying to get free. "Harry. Harry wake up!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was panting as his green eyes locked with black. "I'm sorry. This is why I wanted to put a silencing charm around myself."

"Don't be daft Harry. How I have spent the last twenty years I am used to sleepless nights, I am that much of a light sleeper, all you had to do was turn over and I was awake. What was the dream about?"

"The war."

Severus nodded and let go of Harry and stood up. "Mipsy."

Harry saw an elf appear next to Severus and bow. "Yes master Severus sir?"

"Please will you go to my home and fetch me a vial of the dark purple potion on the bottom shelf in my lab near the door."

The house elf bowed and disappeared, reappearing seconds later with said vial and went again with a pop.

"Drink it." Severus was surprised when Harry took the vial and drank it all, wincing slightly at the taste. "You don't wonder or question what I just gave you?"

"I trust you."

"I'm touched," he replied sarcastically. "It was a dreamless sleep potion, you should be fine for the rest of the night now." he said as he took back the now empty vial and got back in bed.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now sleep."

* * *

The next morning Severus woke up with a start and grabbed his wand ready to curse who came bounding into the room, lowering his wand when he saw Draco stood there. "Snowball fight outside Harry." he yelled as he threw the snowball, laughing as hit Harry in the face, laughing harder when the snow seemed to melt and drop down the back of Harry's neck as he jumped from the bed.

"Draco I am going to kill you."

"Have to catch me first Potter." Draco laughed as he ran from the room.

"Some protector you are, you just sat there and let him throw that at me."

"It was one snowball Harry. I hardly think you need protecting from that. Besides it was about time you got up."

"What about you? You look as though you have only just woke up."

Severus chose to ignore this as he stood up and picked out his clothes for the day and walked over to the bathroom. "You want me to leave the shower running for you?"

"Yes please Severus."

"A cold one then I think." he murmured as he shut the door behind him.

Harry frowned and looked down and saw that his boxer briefs were tented. "Bollocks."

* * *

Once Harry was dressed and wrapped up he ran outside and found himself in the middle of a snowball fight. Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Ginny and Neville one side and Draco, Theo, Blaise, Ron and Dean the other, Harry ran over to his left and Hermione and the others started to throw snowballs at him so he ducked and ran to his right but Draco and the others were throwing snowballs at him as well.

After many failed attempts to fight both ends Harry ran back towards the cabin with snowballs following him. Just as he reached the door, it opened and Severus took one step outside. "Severus! Protect me."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow in answer but did nothing. That was until one of the snowballs meant for Harry missed the Gryffindor and hit him on the side of his head. He grabbed Harry's arm and hid them both behind the nearest tree and with a wave of his wand, a large pile of snowballs appeared near their feet. "Don't stand there staring at them Harry. Throw them back."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Harry got down a quarter of his pile when he saw that all the snowballs heading in their direction, were stopping so far and turning around, going back to those who threw them and hitting them in the face. Harry turned to look at Severus and saw the Slytherin, smiling when he saw that he had his wand out and was muttering under his breath. "Brilliant Severus."

"Alright alright we surrender. You win." came several voices.

"Ha we won Severus. You know what that means don't you."

"That we are merely better than them at this."

"Well that too but also, as winners we get to make the cocoa."

* * *

In the kitchen Harry had opened a cupboard getting out some cups, only getting five as that was as far as he could reach and he had to bit back a gasp and couldn't help his cheeks go red when he felt Severus press up behind him and reach the upper shelf to retrieve the mugs Harry couldn't reach.

Harry cleared his throat and started to sort the drinks out. "You know Severus, if I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoyed that outside just then."

"You don't know any better."

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What may I ask is funny."

"You Severus. Why won't you just admit you had fun?"

"Because I didn't."

"Oh come on, you got to pelt snowballs at us 'brats'."

"Yes and the one that annoyed me most of all I was protecting."

Harry laughed as he began to pour hot milk into the cups. "Just admit that you enjoyed yourself this morning."

"Never." Harry shivered slightly when that word was whispered into his ear, "lets take these cups of cocoa to the other ungrateful brats."

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder and blinked at how close Severus' face was to his, those thin lips that were slightly dry, Harry had the sudden urge to lick and wet them with his tongue. Harry moved his face slightly forwards, surprised when Severus did the same, their lips were about to touch.

"Hey what's taking you - oh." Draco smirked when he saw his friend and godfather step away from each other. "Well I was going to ask what is taking so long, only seeing this, now I know."

"Don't try and put two and two together dragon you will give yourself a headache." Severus said as he swept from the kitchen.

"You saw what was about to happen before you even spoke, couldn't you just have waited, I was so close."

"You actually like Severus like that don't you"

"Of course I do. I have for over a while now. I tried to ignore these feelings but I can't."

"You know Harry I saw and he was leaning in to kiss you, I think it is safe to say that he won't do anything to you if you admit you like him, clearly he feels the same otherwise he wouldn't have leaned into kiss you."

"Yes. He was going to kiss me but you had to say something."

"I don't wanna see my godfather snogging,"

"I don't like to see you and Theo try and swallow each others tongues but I have to."

"Look Harry I can help you if you like. I know my godfather pretty well and him leaning in close like that just now, teasing you, is his way of telling you that he likes you. Severus has never been good with showing his feelings so its even more strange for him to say them. Him doing that to you then, pressing against you, actually hold you close behind the tree outside earlier is him telling you he likes you Harry."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sometimes when I want to wind Theo up when he has done something I don't like I tell him no sex."

"How is this going to help me?"

"I am getting there. I drink this potion. I have some, I will get my elf to bring you some. What you do is drink it before you go to sleep. It will make you have very erotic dreams about the one you want. If it is Severus then you will wake him up by screaming his name."

"But Severus gives me a dreamless sleep potion before I go to bed."

"Then I will keep him talking and just make sure you are in bed for when he goes to bed himself, if you are awake then pretend until you fall asleep."

"You would really help me with this?"

"Yes. I am sick of seeing both of you miserable and alone this time of year. Mind you saying that Severus is miserable and alone all year round."

_Slap!_

"Ow!" Draco said as his hand went to the back of his head.

"Call me lonely and miserable again Draco and I will make sure that is how you spend the rest of your life." Severus threatened as he came back in for the rest of the cups of cocoa.

"What did you hear?" the blond asked.

"You calling me lonely and miserable." Severus answered as he stood in front of Harry and moved his arms around him to reach the cups of cocoa on the side behind the Gryffindor, Harry looked up and swallowed when he saw Severus looking at him with eyes full of lust before leaving the kitchen once more.

"See Harry. He could have just walked around you then, but no he pressed the front of his body against yours to get what he needed."

"I will have that potion for tonight please Draco."

* * *

Thanks to Harry and Hermione growing up with muggles they all spent the day cuddled up to their loved one watching old muggle Christmas movies. Of course halfway through the second one Harry got up and went into the kitchen.

When the second film had finished and the third one had been half way through and Harry still hadn't come back from the kitchen, Severus got up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen, just as he walked through the door he saw Harry taking out of the oven a big Christmas pie.

"Harry?"

Harry placed the pudding down and smiled at Severus. "Hey. I put this on slow when the first movie started and I knew it would be nearly done so I just thought I would come and do the custard."

"But you have been in here for over one hour and I see no custard." Severus said as his eyes scanned the counter tops.

"Well I tend to get a bit messy when baking so I had to clear up, but now the pudding is done I can get on with making the custard to cover it."

Severus stood leaning against the doorway as Harry got together what he needed, pouring the powdered custard into a bowl before adding milk to it and started to stir it. He watched as Harry gave it a couple of quick stirs before stirring slowly.

Severus sighed and walked over to Harry. "The custard needs to be thick, you won't get it thick by stirring like that." the Slytherin said as he pressed the front of his body to Harry's back, his arms circling the Gryffindor, his left hand holding Harry's that was holding the bowl and his right hand holding Harry's right hand that was holding the spoon. "Faster Harry." he whispered as his hand sped up, whisking the custard faster and faster.

Harry swallowed as he felt Severus press up more against his back, he had to bit his bottom lip to stop him from moaning as he felt Severus. He was hard and pressing more into Harry the faster their hands got on the whisk.

"You see Harry, see how it has thickened more, the faster you go the closer it is to coming."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Severus. "Coming?"

"Coming along, Harry. Taste it."

Harry dipped his finger in the custard and brought the tip to his mouth but before he could doing anything, Severus guided the tip of his finger past those thin lips and this time Harry couldn't help but moan when he felt Severus' tongue on his finger. "It's done. I will tell the others that pudding is ready."

Harry stood, still shocked by Severus actions, quickly turning to face the counter and hide his erection when all the others hurried in, talking amongst themselves as they helped themselves to the pudding and custard.

* * *

"Draco I need that potion. How Severus left me earlier in the kitchen I want to get him back for it." Harry said as he walked into his friends room after knocking.

"Why? What did he do?"

Harry told Draco what happened and frowned when he finished. "Draco this isn't funny."

"Oh it is. Harry, Severus has clearly shown that he wants you. You don't have to take that potion, if you walked up to him now and kissed him he would kiss you back."

"I still want to get him back for leaving me hard. Please Draco you said you would help me."

Draco stood up and walked into the adjoining bathroom, coming out seconds later with a small vial full of orange potion. "Within five minutes of drinking this you will be fast asleep so make sure you vanish the vial where Severus can not find it as soon as you have drank it."

"Thank you Draco." Harry smiled as he took the vial and left the room.

* * *

That night Harry informed Severus that he was just going to shower as he made to follow Harry when he stood up. "I heard you made the custard for the pudding this afternoon Severus."

Severus turned away from Harry's retreating figure and looked at his godson, a glare on his face. "What have you been told?"

"Just that you helped Harry make the custard."

"How can you help make custard, it's not hard to make." Hermione said.

"How slow he stirred it you would be waiting all afternoon."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He took out a clean pair of boxer briefs and was about to put them on but then thought better on it, anything more to tease Severus. Harry waved his wand at the fire and felt the warmth as it roared more. He got into bed and drank the orange potion, wincing at his taste, hoping Draco knew what he was on about as he vanished the vial with a whispered, "_Evanesco."_

* * *

Severus came back from the library and didn't see Harry sitting amongst those that were still up. "Harry still not back from shower?"

"I wondered that so I went to see if he was alright and he was asleep in bed." Draco informed his godfather, smirking when Severus stalked across the room, ignoring the murmurs of 'goodnight.'

"Draco what is going on? You haven't checked on Harry." Blaise said quietly as Hermione was laying across him, fast asleep.

"I know. But all shall be revealed soon." he smirked.

* * *

Severus walked into his and Harry's room and saw him laying flat on his front the bed sheets pooling across his hips, Severus groaned when he saw the top of Harry's arse. Was this payback for what he did with the custard?

Severus had showered and got ready for bed and he had just calmed the fire down so it didn't roar so high and was about to close his eyes and let sleep take him when he heard a moan. Severus sat up and looked across at Harry and saw that the brunet had kicked the sheets further down and now had his arse showing. Severus found it hard to look anywhere else, so tight and firm and...fuckable. Severus growled low in his throat and threw himself on his back and turned over.

"Please..." Harry moaned. "Severus..."

Severus got out of bed and walked over to Harry and felt his eyes widen and mouth drop slightly. Harry had fisted the pillows and started to thrust his hips forwards into the mattress. "Oh Severus..." he moaned. "Fuck! More...please."

Harry was dreaming about him, not thinking about it, Severus raised his wand and with a whispered, "_legilimens_" at Harry, he was in his dream, seeing what Harry was seeing.

Dream Severus was on his knees behind Harry who was on his hands and knees, pushing back against dream Severus' thrusts. "Harder Sev. I need more."

Dream Severus had tightened his grip on Harry's hips and slammed into him vigorously, causing the bed to rock with them. Dream Severus reached around Harry and took his cock in hand and started to stroke it, his hand getting faster and faster, matching his thrusts.

Severus could see his dream version getting close and pulled out of Harry's dream and stumbled back in shock. Does Harry really feel that way about him? Before Severus could think more on it Harry turned over onto his back, revealing his cock to Severus.

Severus couldn't take his eyes off the hardened shaft as it twitched as he came, calling out Severus' name as ropes of cum left the tip of his cock and covered his chest. His head thrown back and his hands fisted in the sheets.

Severus didn't realise he had came just by watching until he felt the wetness in his pyjama bottoms. Severus scowled and cleaned himself up with the wave of his wand, angry at himself for cumming in his pyjama bottoms like a horny teenager.

Severus had just got back into bed when he heard Harry move about, with one eye open, he watched as Harry sat up and looked down at himself.

* * *

Harry sat up and looked down at himself. Sighing, he picked up his wand and cleaned himself. He looked over at Severus who was asleep and stood up and slowly walked over to his ex Professor. "Severus?" he whispered, sighing when Severus showed no signs of hearing him. Harry turned and made his way back to his bed. He knew Severus was awake. He smiled when an idea came to mind.

"Don't say I took that potion and set all that up for him to miss it." he said.

Severus couldn't believe what he had heard. Harry had planned this. Severus threw the covers off him and stood up, facing Harry's back who was now sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh I missed nothing. I saw it all. I even went into your dream to see what had got you in that state."

"You did?"

Severus walked over to Harry and stood in front of him, towering over him. "'I do not appreciate your attempt to manipulate me. You had no right."

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't-"

"You were. You deliberately took a potion that would make you react like that. I have half a mind to drag you over my knee and punish you in a manner befitting a child, because that is how you are acting. Like a child not getting what he wants. Go back to sleep, Potter."

Harry stood up, not bothered by his nakedness and grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him close to him, kissing him with as much passion as he could but Severus didn't respond, he simply shook himself free of Harry's hold and moved back over to his own bed. "I said go back to sleep," he snapped as he laid on his side, facing away from Harry.

Harry stared at Severus' back for a few seconds before hanging his head and slowly making his way back to bed.

* * *

The next morning when Harry woke up the first thing he did was look over to where Severus had been sleeping. The bed was empty and made. Harry threw off the covers and stormed over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

When he came out fully dressed he stopped when he saw Draco sat on the edge of his bed. "So. How did last night go?"

"Well I have woke up cold and alone and in a bad mood. How do you think it went."

"What? Tell me what happened.

* * *

Draco walked into library one hour later and saw his godfather sat by the fire reading one of the many books the library held. "Severus?"

"Draco? All the others have gone snowboarding I thought you would be going with them given how much you used to go when up here with Lucius and Narcissa."

"I will be doing. I just wanted to say sorry for last night."

Severus closed the book and looked carefully at his godson. "What have you done?"

"I gave Harry that potion to drink last night. I told him what he would do. He had no idea such a potion existed until I told him."

"I know what you did Draco. Calling me lonely and miserable in that kitchen wasn't all I heard."

"I don't understand. If you knew it was me behind it all then why are you mad with Harry? Why didn't you kiss him back?"

"All part of getting him Draco."

"But you have him. If you walked into your bedroom right now and right up to Harry and kiss him he will waste no time in kissing you back."

"I know that Draco. So just imagine how surprised he will be when after a day of leaving him be I surprise him."

"With what?"

"None of your business. What happens between Harry and I remains between Harry and I."

"He has told me all so far."

"And will tell you no more. I mean it Draco. Only one sex life should concern you and that is your own."

"Oh my sex life is very healthy."

"I say differently if you are poking around in Harry's. Poking about in someone else's sex life tells me that that person isn't getting any."

"I too am getting some."

"Then stop your interfering, sometimes you are as bad as know-it-all Granger."

"Don't let Blaise hear you talk about her like that."

"Or what? Twenty years of torture from Voldemort is nothing on what Blaise can do? Now I am scared."

Draco just shook his head at his godfather and left him alone in the library.

* * *

Later that night when the cabin was quiet, telling Severus that everyone was asleep, he walked outside and checked around to make sure all was safe, turning a corner he looked up when something caught his eye. Harry was stood on the balcony where their room was, looking out at the view with a red blanket wrapped around him.

After quickly checking all was safe, Severus made his way back into the cabin and locked it up, securing all those that were inside.

Severus entered his and Harry's room quietly and locked the door, he waved his wand to soundproof the room before stripping down to nothing. After he placed a heating charm on himself to stop him from feeling the cold.

Harry uncovered one arm as he took his glasses off and placed them on the ledge of the balcony. He dropped his head and rubbed his right eye with the palm of his hand. "Stupid Harry." he muttered to himself. "Severus will never want you now."

"Oh I don't know. I might do. Especially now I know you wasn't behind what you pulled last night." Severus answered as he wrapped his arms around Harry who jumped at his touch.

Harry looked down and saw Severus' bare arms. He moaned when Severus pressed against him. "Severus aren't you cold?"

"You never heard of heating charms Harry?" Severus asked as he placed a kiss on Harry's lobe. "You naked under that blanket?"

"Yes." Harry breathed, moving his head back, wanting more of Severus.

Severus grabbed the blanket and let it drop to the ground and wandlessly placed a heating charm on Harry who shivered as soon as the blanket dropped.

"I'll keep you warm." Severus whispered, his hot breath on Harry's neck as he placed his hands on the smaller man's waist.

With his right hand holding onto the balcony, Harry lifted his left arm up, placing his hand on the back of Severus' head, Harry stared at the Slytherin with lust filled eyes but saw that Severus had his eyes closed as he deeply breathed in Harry's scent.

"Severus." Harry whispered before closing the gap between them, Harry ran his tongue over those thin lips before pushing his tongue past them and inside, moaning when his and Severus' tongues danced, Harry threading his fingers through those long darks strands of the Slytherin's hair.

Severus let his hands move around to the front of Harry, he wrapped his long fingers around the Gryffindor's hardened shaft and began to give it slow strokes. He slicked the fingers of his left hand with wandless magic and slowly inserted the first finger into Harry right to the knuckle.

"Oh fuck Severus. More...Please."

"You are very tight Harry. Am I your first?"

"Yes Severus."

Severus removed his finger and turned Harry around. "Why didn't you say?"

"I am saying. Now. I want you to be my first Severus. I always have. Please. Don't stop. Not now."

Severus only nodded and turned Harry back around again, making him face the snow covered ground and mountains as he entered Harry with two fingers, using a scissoring motion to stretch Harry, readying and preparing him for something thicker and longer than just two fingers.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes Severus, just...Please."

Severus placed his hands on Harry's waist and gently eased himself forwards.

"Severus I won't break."

"I am aware of that. If I don't go slowly then it will hurt more Harry, once I am fully sheathed inside of you I will then wait until you are comfortable enough to move."

Harry gripped the ledge and closed his eyes as he felt Severus slowly enter him, he moaned at the feeling, both with pleasure and a bit of pain as it burned when he felt Severus' cock stretch him. Once fully sheathed, Severus stood still and waited for Harry to adjust and get used to the feeling before continuing.

"Move Severus."

Severus pulled out slowly at first until just the head of his cock was in Harry before slowly moving forwards.

Harry felt Severus slowly moving forwards so took matter into his own hands and thrust back hard, making them both moan aloud. "Fuck Harry."

"I won't break Severus. Please."

Wrapping his left arm around Harry's waist, Severus took Harry's cock in hand once more and began thrusting in and out, his hand getting faster to match his thrusts, his face buried into the younger mans neck, placing kisses there.

Harry moved his head to one side, giving Severus more of his neck to kiss as he held Severus' head in place, Harry let his head drop back and rest on Severus' shoulder. "Oh fuck Severus. Oh I'm close. I can't hold on much longer." he moaned.

"Then don't. Cum Harry. Cum with me now." Severus whispered as he sunk his teeth into Harry's neck before soothing it with his hot tongue.

Harry's grip in Severus' hair tightened as he came, yelling Severus' name as he spilled all over the hand pumping him and the balcony. He clenched around the cock that was still thrusting in and out. "Cum Severus. Fill me."

Severus moaned out Harry's name as he spilled all he had into the smaller man.

Once they both got their breaths back, Severus cleaned them both up and moved Harry inside, picking up the Gryffindor's glasses and placed them on the bedside table before joining Harry in the bed and taking him in his arms.

"Night Severus." Harry murmured as buried himself further into the older man's arms.

"Good night Harry."

* * *

The following morning everyone was sitting around the large table in the kitchen eating breakfast. "I wonder if Harry is alright now?" Hermione said. "He looked kind of down yesterday."

"I'm sure he is fine love. We can ask him when he wakes up." Blaise answered, putting his free arm around his fiance to calm her as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Anyway, Severus is still in there watching him." Pansy said. "If something was wrong with Harry then Severus would tell us."

Draco who had just finished his breakfast stood up. "But if Harry was alright he wouldn't tell us either." he said, remembering his conversation with his godfather the day before.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to see if he is alright." Draco announced and left the kitchen before anyone could say anything further.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door before entering. He glanced over and saw Severus' bed empty so assumed he was in the bathroom. He walked over to Harry's bed and stopped when the covers moved. Stepping to the side, Draco looked on in horror when he saw his godfather kick the covers off him revealing his bare back and arse to him. "Ah! My eyes!" Draco cried as he hurried from the room.

Draco only got as far as the hallway when he ran straight into Theo's arms. "Draco what's wrong?"

"Take me to our room and make me forget what I just saw. Please."

Hermione, Pansy, Luna and Ginny separated from the others who followed Theo and looked into Harry and Severus' room. Severus' arse was now covered but all of his back was still showing.

All four girls gasped and were about to squeal when they were interrupted by Severus.

"Stop." Severus waved his hand over Harry. "Now I know you will not wake him, get your girly squeal over with, the four of you." Severus murmured.

Whilst the four girls squealed, Severus spelled some pajama bottoms on and got out of bed, making sure Harry stayed covered up. "Now then. Care to explain why we have an audience this morning?"

"We followed Draco. We was worried about Harry as he didn't look well yesterday. We knew if anything was wrong that you would tell us but Draco said that if Harry was alright you wouldn't tell us either, whatever that means." Pansy said.

"Would you all mind leaving us to it to get ready for the day. Or do you want to stand there and watch me strip, showing you more than what Draco did that had him running away?" Severus smirked when the room was clear within seconds.

When the door closed behind them. Severus stripped himself of his bottoms and got back into bed, holding Harry close. "I like how the thought of seeing you naked would have them running away from you when it would have the opposite effect on me."

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Draco yelling did. Thank you for casting that charm over me so the girls squealing wouldn't wake me but I cancelled it."

"I thought as much." Severus murmured as he buried his face into Harry's neck, breathing in his scent. "Care for a repeat of last night only in bed this time?"

"Oh yes Severus, followed by round two in the shower." Harry moaned as he turned in the older man's arms and locked lips with him.

* * *

_**Epilogue: One Year later.**_

Harry was stood on the balcony of the room him and Severus shared the year before when they all came up here to spend Christmas, only this year it was just him and Severus alone.

It had been a good year Harry thought. After they had gotten back from the mountains Harry asked Severus to live with him and was surprised when he accepted. Harry learned that Severus agreed to protect Harry not only because he wanted to but because he needed the money. He didn't go back to hogwarts as he wanted to open his own shop.

But even though he had been cleared of all charges and given order of Merlin first class for his bravery, no one would go to his shop. Harry came up with the idea of him opening a shop and letting people believe he was the potion brewer. It worked for several months before they came clean and Severus was surprised when he continued to get customers. He was now planning on opening a second shop and hiring someone to run it whilst he continues to make the potions.

Harry whilst helping Severus was doing his training to become a healer, studied as hard as he could and it all paid off when he passed and would be starting work at St. Mungo's in the new year. His highest score was the exam he took on potions and he thanked Severus for that by keeping him up all night and not having him leave the bed the next day.

That taken away with the view he jumped slightly when he felt Severus' arms come around him. "Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry smiled. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It doesn't seem a year since you took my virginity right here on this spot."

Severus hummed as he began to kiss Harry's neck. "And what a year it has been. I was hoping that this time you will have something else to remember." Severus put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring and moved his arm back around Harry for the Gryffindor to see.

Harry looked down and gasped when he saw a ring in Severus' hand. "Severus?" he asked as he turned around to face the man he loved.

"Harry. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." he laughed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, his legs going around his waist as he began peppering the older mans face with kisses. "I love you Severus."

"I Love you too Harry. Merry Christmas."

Harry laughed. "Merry Christmas Severus."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
